


Boy's and Their Toys

by romanee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Gavin let his moans spill louder than Ryan, tugging on the bedsheets and chanting Alfredo’s name like a prayer into the room; but with due time Alfredo knew he’d work Ryan to a point of being a withering mess begging Alfredo to let him come like Gavin was slowly falling into now.





	Boy's and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffle-o (XylB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts), [starlalalala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlalalala/gifts).



> Hope you guys like it! You two are crazy inspirational! <3

Alfredo hummed an off-key tune, mostly to himself, but he made sure it was loud enough for his boys to hear him while he worked their now sloppy holes open. 

Gavin let his moans spill louder than Ryan, tugging on the bedsheets and chanting Alfredo’s name like a prayer into the room; but with due time Alfredo knew he’d work Ryan to a point of being a withering mess begging Alfredo to let him come like Gavin was slowly falling into now. 

For the time being though, Alfredo took his time. Pulling his fingers from their holes and pouring more lube over their twitching rims before easily sliding three fingers back in. Hushing Gavin all the while as his back arched; his hips thrusting up searching for anything to rut into. On his other hand, Ryan clamped down on his fingers while light curses stuttered out the alpha’s mouth as he screwed his eye shut and he too let his hips rut upwards searching for pleasure to sink his cock into. 

Squeezing his thighs together, Alfredo held back a moan of his own at the sight of  _his_  alpha’s practically fucking themselves on his fingers like omegas in heat. 

With that thought, Alfredo eased his fingers out of his mates and suppressed the urge to rub himself against their stretched holes and slide off the bed and grabbing his boy's favorite toy and some upgraded toy's. 

But with his fingers no longer inside them, they gasped, eyes shooting open and protests came from both Gavin and Ryan once they saw their beta nowhere near them. Gavin, of course, being louder. One glance at Ryan, however, and Alfredo knew he was struggling to keep his light pleading behind closed lips while his alpha mate let his voice crack with how much he was talking - after spending most his time moaning. Pleading for Alfredo to come back and touch them. 

With more grace than he thought he was capable of - what, with having fingered his boys open and them under his mercy, Alfredo settled back between their bodies and dangled two new fleshlights beside them. Relishing in how they went almost boneless at the aspect of coming. It was almost adorable as they snapped their jaws shut, eyes catching every move Alfredo made along with finally being able to take in their betas naked form. 

More lube at the ready, Alfredo grabbed their special toy from behind him. At seeing the toy both Gavin and Ryan whimpered, their heads lulling to the side as they spread their legs open wide without being instructed and Alfredo throbbed. 

If he could take their knots he’d already be bouncing on their cocks till the three of them were stuck together. Instead, he lubed up the dildo and pushed the head against Ryan’s rim first. Slowly working it into the alpha before repeating the process with Gavin; helping him scoot his body closer to Ryan’s till their legs were tangled and their chests were rising and falling in time with one another as they shivered at being stuffed full with the double-sided dildo. 

Alfredo rubbed their thighs and left a trail of kisses and bites on their sides before forcing his mouth away from their cocks; not letting himself think about getting carried away with sucking them off. He swallowed down the excess saliva pooling in his mouth and took a second to compose himself. A sharp chatter of teeth brought him back and Alfredo grabbed the lube, drizzling it over his alphas cocks and bite back a deep moan as his boy's hips snapped upwards at finally having something wrapped around them as he spread lube over them. Beads of pre-come spilled from their slits from the dildo pressing into them deeper with their frantic rutting.

All too soon he was prying his slicked-up hands off them, cleaning them off on the sheets before grabbing the fleshlights with shaking hands. His heart thumping hard in his chest and his cheeks burned. 

This time it was Ryan who whined, deep in his throat as he gave a light thrust that caused Gavin to throw his head back and Alfredo wet his lips.

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “You two have always wanted to knot me, right?” They both nodded frantically and Alfredo let his nerves die down some, smiling. “Good, because you’re about to feel what it’d be like to fuck my holes.” 

He eased the toys down and watched as the toy's opening stretched around their leaking cockheads. Gavin and Ryan arched up, mouths open as groan mixed growls rumbled in their chests. Their hands searching for something to cling onto, but only able to feel the sheets or each other’s fingertips.

Alfredo controlled the pace as if he was on top of them, rolling the toys in his hands like he would’ve his hips. Working the toys on his mates hard and fast one second, then slow and methodical as they attempted to fucking up into wetness uncontrollably.

Their choked moans and the slapping of their skin as they fucked the dildo deeper into themselves filled the room. Alfredo was desperate to jerk himself off but he was too enraptured with his alphas hands tangled in sheets, chest heaving as they fucked down on one toy and up into another. 

“Go- Gonna come! Please –  _oh fuck_ , Fredo  _please_!” Ryan gasped out. Gavin fumbled on his tongue a few times before deciding on making a hurried noise of agreement. 

Alfredo pushed the fleshlights down until he felt their knots slip into place and squeezed his hands around the throbbing knots and all three of them moaned now; two of the three coming. Gavin and Ryan spilled into the perfect tightness clenching on them, lazily fucking up and milking themselves with Alfredo's name on their tongues. Alfredo shivered, imagining the knots filling him up to the point that if they really were inside him, come would be leaking out of his holes for hours as they lay together. 

After a while when he noted his mate's knots going down, he slowly pulled the toys off and tossed them somewhere on the bed to be dealt with later. When he turned back, Ryan was pulling off the dildo and helping Gavin off his end. Their movements like jelly as they tried to sit up and Alfredo snorted. Which caught their attention and he was about to give a lazy wave, but before he could even lift his arm two bodies crashed into him and hands were everywhere. 

And Alfredo let them pamper him with kisses and bites of their own. Someone’s mouth covered his and another was on his cock and he bucked up. His hands tangling in what he noted was Ryan’s hair as he sucked on his alphas tongue while Gavin’s scruff rubbed against the inside of his thigh and he ate him out, working his tongue on his cock and teasing his leaking hole. The sensations left and he heard a bottle open over his whimper and then felt Gavin’s fingers easily working into his ass as he thrust them tenderly into Alfredo while his mouth went back to work on his hole and cock. 

 

* * *

 

Alfredo was sandwiched between his boys when Ryan buried his face in his shoulder. Kissing and nibbling on his skin.

“W’cha mean earlier? 'bout us getting to feel you?” 

On his other side, Gavin started kissing his collarbone. “Yeah Fredo, can’t just say that then not explain yourself.” 

Blushing, Alfredo kissed Ryan on the cheek and Gavin on top of the head trying to get his mouth to work as they continue their soft touches.

“I - uh. I might’ve gotten custom fleshlights for you guys.”

His pulse picked up when they didn’t say anything, but then he found himself pushed down into the bed looking up at them as they looked down at him.

“You mean...”

“We fucked toys based off of  _you_?” Ryan finished when Gavin got a dreamy look on his face.

Licking his lips, Alfredo nodded. 

Ryan swore and hurried down to capture Alfredo’s lips while Gavin was quick to follow his lead but focused on Alfredo's throat. 

They both growled how perfect he was and Alfredo flushed, ready to let his alphas manhandle this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a double-sided dildo fic for a long while now and this seemed like the perfect time to sneak that in~ 
> 
> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
